Jam 9 Malam
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Matt dan Mello mendapat hukuman membersihkan gudang olahraga yang terkenal angker di kalangan anak-anak Wammy's House. kebetulan penjaga sekolah yang dapet giliran jaga disitu adalah kakek-kakek yang udah pikun, merekapun terlupakan. apa yang terjadi?


Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi cerita tentang mereka… saya mulai bertanya-tanya kapan bisa nulis fic tentang mereka lagi karena akhir-akhir ini sibuk nyari SMA dan lanjutin fic saya yang laen… by the way, anyway, busway, langsung aja~

Summary:Matt dan Mello mendapat hukuman membersihkan gudang olahraga yang terkenal angker di kalangan anak-anak Wammy's House. Karena kebetulan penjaga sekolah yang dapet giliran jaga disitu adalah kakek-kakek yang udah uzur en pikun, merekapun terlupakan didalam sana. Apa yang terjadi!

Disclaimer:aku ga melihara Death Note koq… aku bukan Kira… tapi OC yang numpang lewat berasal dari khayalan aku sendiri…

~Jam 9 Malam~

By:Vanilla Amano

Sore hari yang cerah di Wammy's… beberapa remaja terlihat sedang bermain bola(ada gitu?) dengan ceria dilapangan bola.

"Ayo, Matt! Pass, pass!" seru salah satunya kepada cowo lain yang berambut merah.

"Ok!" Mail Jeevas, alias Matt, berseru balik. "Hup!" dia memainkan bola sepak itu sebentar di kakinya kemudian menendang kearah temannya. "Yo!"

Bukannya terbang kearah temennya, bola itu melenceng banget dari target sebenernya. Entah gara-gara Matt pake goggle yang ngalangin pandangannya atau emang ga punya bakat olahraga…

"Oops…" Matt menggigit jarinya. Mending kalo bola itu Cuma kelempar keluar dari lapangan atau kena guru… tapi bola laknat(?) itu, terbang kearah kepala seorang cowo berambut blonde yang kebetulan lagi duduk dibawah pohon deket situ. Telak!

DUAAGH!

Seketika, semua cowo yang lagi maen bola langsung diam 1000 kata. Blonde yang kepalanya ketendang langsung menatap bola itu dengan sadis, kemudian membuatnya bolanya ciut hanya karena tatapannya aja.

"Kabur yuk…" bisik salah 1 cowo yang botak. Mereka mulai mengendap-ngendap pergi dari situ, termasuk Matt. Tapi…

"Tunggu dulu!(efek gema:Lu! Lu! Lu!)" suara menggelegar milik si blonde menggema di lapangan. Otomatis, semuanya langsung berenti jalan dan berbalik ke hadapannya.

Mihail Keehl, alias Mello, berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa bola yang kempes itu ditangan kanannya. "Di antara kalian…" mulainya. "Siapa yang menendang bola ini kearahku, hah!"

Dengan kompak, semua menunjuk Matt. "Woi! Koq kalian ga setia kawan sih!" protes Matt ga terima.

"Hoo~ Matt rupanya," kata Mello horror sambil berjalan kearah Matt. "Jadi kamu yang nendang ini ke kepalaku?" tanyanya dengan nada manis yang berbahaya.

"Err, Mels, aku bisa jelaskan. Itu suatu kesalahan. Aku tidak bermaksud—" tapi omongan Matt dipotong oleh Mello.

"Ga ada alesan! Selama ini gue sekamer sama lo ga pernah sekalipun gue nyari gara-gara dengan ngancurin console en handheld game lo! Tapi sekarang lo malah nendang bola ke kepala gue! Keras pula! Lo tau terima kasih ga sih!" sembur Mello sampe muncrat-muncrat.

Dalam hati Matt bersyukur dia pake goggle… kalo ga, mungkin mata Hijau indahnya bisa ternodai oleh hujan lokalnya si Mello.

"Gue juga ga sengaja, ok Mels! Itu semua murni ketidak sengajaan! Dan gue juga ga pernah nyari gara-gara ke lo dengan nyolong coklat lo!" balas Matt, tapi ga nyampe muncrat-muncrat. Ia dong, Matt kan elit(ekonomi sulit).

Keduanya berdebat terus sampai mereka ga sadar bahwa ada salah seorang guru yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Err, Matt… Mello…" panggil si botak.

"Apa, Lamberto!" seru Matt dan Mello serem bersamaan.

"Itu… ada miss Teressa lagi ngeliat kearah sini…" lapor Lamberto yang malang.

"Apa? Guru gendut jelek itu? Ga mungkin!" kata Mello.

"Ya, ga mungkin. Kalo dia ada disini pasti kita langsung liat." Angguk Matt setuju.

"Betul itu. Dia kan segede gajah! Daripada gajah betina itu, Matt. Kita masih punya urusan untuk diselesaikan!"

Kemudian mereka berdebat lagi.

"Matt… Mello…" Lamberto nangis ditempat gara-gara dicuekin.

"Ahem." Miss Teressa, yang daritadi disebut-sebut, berdeham tepat disebelah mereka.

"Apaan sih!" sembur Matt dan Mello bersamaan sampai miss Teressa basah kuyub. "Loh? Miss Teressa?"

"Bukan hanya mengejek guru… tapi juga menyiram guru dengan ludah kalian sendiri…" kata miss Teressa geram. "Ke ruang konseling! Sekarang juga!"

"Huh… udah bagus bersihin perpustakaan… kenapa jadi bersihin gudang olahraga begini sih?"

"Jangan ngeluh terus, Mels. Daripada bersihin kamar mandi, kamu milih mana?"

"Kalo kamar mandi cewe, of course gue bakal pilih kamar mandi cewe!"

"Udah jangan protes! Tau ga sih tentang legenda adanya anak yang bunuh diri di salah 1 gudang olahraga disini!"

"Tau koq. Tapi kita ga ada di gudang yang dimaksud kan?"

"Ada 3 gudang. Dia bunuh diri di gudang sebelah barat. Pokoqnya selesain ini sebelum terlalu malam!"

"Matt?"

"Apa?"

"Lo cekatan banget ngebersihinnya…"

Mello mengamati Matt yang lagi ngepel seluruh ruang gudang olahraga bolak-balik. Bukan itu aja, sarang laba-laba yang baru Mello liat bertebaran dimana-mana beberapa detik yang lalu sekarang udah ilang.

"Wow," kata Mello takjub. "Padahal selama ini kamar kita selalu berantakan… tapi ternyata salah 1 pemiliknya ada yang bisa bersih-bersih sebersih ini… kenapa kamu ga ngebersihin kamar kita juga, Matt?" tanyanya.

Matt berhenti mengepel. _'Kamu ga nyadar apa gimana sih, Mels? Selama ini kamu pikir yang ngebersihin bungkus coklat kamu yang bertebaran_ _siapa? Kamu pikir semua bungkus coklat itu terbang sendiri ke tong sampah!' _batinnya kesal.

"Oh, kamar kan tanggung jawab kita bersama, jadi wajar kalo aku pengennya yang bersihin itu kita berdua," kata Matt sambil ngelanjutin ngepel. "Lagian kamar kita keliatan berantakan Cuma gara-gara banyak kabel berserakan dilantai."

"Haa! Akhirnya kau ngaku juga!" sorak Mello girang sambil melempar sapunya. "Seharusnya kau mencontohku dong… walau aku ga ingat sudah melakukannya, tapi semua bungkus coklat punyaku ada di tong sampah semua!"

"…" Matt berhenti mengepel lagi. Ingin rasanya dia membunuh Mello saat itu. "Mello! Kamu juga bersih-bersih kenapa sih! Tuh bersihin pojokan sana!" suruhnya kesal sambil melemparkan kain pel pada si blonde.

"Cih, ia ia…" Mello bersungut-sungut ketika menerima kain pel rombeng itu. "Memang pojok sana belom dibersihin? Padahal kalau kau bisa membersihkan semua tempat ini sendiri kau bisa jadi istri(baca:budak) yang benar-benar baik." tanyanya sambil berjalan ke pojokan dekat jendela.

"Belom. Aku ga sempet. Sibuk sama bagian sini sih." Jawab Matt. _'Istri pala lo! Budak ia! Lagian biar lo ada kerjaan, bego!'_

Mello berjalan ke pojokan dengan membawa sapu, ember dan kain pel. Pertama-tama, dia menyapu pojokan itu dulu. Begitu sebagian besar debu sudah bersih, dia mengepelnya.

"Hmm?" mata Mello tertuju pada sebuah keranjang yang berisi penuh dengan bola basket. Dia mendekati keranjang itu dan menggesernya sedikit supaya dia bisa menyapu sisi keranjang tersebut. Tapi…

"…" Mello terdiam melihat 'sesuatu' yang ada di tembok disebelah keranjang bola basket itu. "Hei, Matt…" panggilnya pelan.

Matt berhenti menyusun perlengkapan olahraga yang lagi dia susun. "Yes, Mels?" tanyanya.

"Anu…" mulai Mello agak ragu-ragu. "Tentang anak yang bunuh diri itu… betul ga sih kalo abis itu setiap anak yang masuk ke gudang olahraga tempat dia bunuh diri bakal liat penampakannya?" tanyanya.

"Yep, itu betulan," angguk Matt seraya mengingat-ingat legenda sekolah yang diceritakan Roger kepada dia dan Near tepat sebelum Mello ikut bergabung. "Kalo ga salah pernah ada salah 1 anak yang ngeliat penampakannya dan kesandung pas mau kabur. Alhasil dia meninggal dengan kepala bocor soalnya kepalanya membentur tembok pas dia lari kearah jendela." Jelas Matt lengkap. "Semua anak ga ada yang meninggal selain dia, soalnya yang lain pada ga kekunci didalam. Sementara dia kekunci, jadinya dia mau kabur dari jendela. Katanya penjaga sekolahnya yang jaga saat itu udah tua dan pikun."

"Oh…" Mello masih menatap tembok itu.

"Kalo ga salah, dia meninggal dideket jendela. Tepat ditempat kamu berdiri sekarang," tambah Matt lagi. "Ditembok itu ada koq bekas darahnya dia~"

"…" Mello memucat. "Matt, aku mau nanya lagi. Gudang tempat tuh anak bunuh diri yang mana?"

"Gudang sebelah barat," jawab Matt enteng.

"Terus aku nanya lagi. Sekarang kita ada di gudang mana?" tanya Mello lagi.

"Gudang timur~" jawab Matt mulai was-was.

"Kamu ga bisa bedain timur kemana barat kemana ya?" tiba-tiba Mello geregetan ditempat. "KITA DI GUDANG BARAT BEGO!"

"Hah!"

"Sini nih! Liat!" Mello menyeret Matt kesebelah tembok itu. "Tuh! Itu kan noda darahnya! Jelas begitu koq!" serunya histeris sambil menunjuk noda darah ditembok.

Matt menatap noda itu baik-baik. Wajahnya memucat seketika, menyusul pucatnya wajah Mello. "Mell? Udah selese kan ngeberesinnya?" tanyanya.

"Udah. Dan bentar lagi malem. Gimana kalo kita balik aja?" usul Mello.

"Gue baru aja mau ngusulin hal yang sama. Ayo~" Matt menarik tangan Mello dan menyeretnya ke pojok gudang yang 1 lagi, tempat dimana pintu yang terbuka lebar seharusnya menunggu mereka.

Tapi mereka langsung cengok ditempat begitu ngeliat tuh pintu udah ketutup dan kekunci rapat. "WHAT THE DUCK!" jerit Mello histeris.

Matt menggedor-gedor pintu itu. "Hoi! Masih ada orang disini! Keluarkan kami!" serunya.

Sementara itu, penjaga sekolah alias Mr. Jemmy… penjaga sekolah yang udah berumur uzur yang seharusnya udah pensiun jadi penjaga sekolah…

"Hmm? Kayanya ada yang teriak dari gudang olahraga?" kata Mr. Jemmy. "Ah, tidak mungkin. Tadi kan aku sudah periksa didalam dan tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Ralat! Bukannya ga ada siapa-siapa! Matt dan Mello Cuma lagi ada dipojok ruangan yang ga keliatan dari arah pintu masuk! Jadi wajar kakek-kakek rabun senja kaya dia ga ngeliat mereka. Suara teriakan Mello dan Matt? Mr. Jemmy seharusnya udah pake alat bantu pendengaran… Cuma dia ngotot ga perlu.

"Kenapa Roger sama Watari ga pake alat bantu pendengaran sementara aku harus pake?" alasan Mr. Jemmy.

Kembali ke duo M berada…

"No use…" Matt menyerah dari menggedor-gedor pintu. "Mel, kamu bawa pistol ga? Kita tembak aja jendelanya terus kabur dari sini." Usulnya.

"Aku mau-mau aja! Tapi masalahnya aku ga bawa pistol!" kata Mello kesal. "Cih! Sialan!" sebagai pelampiasan, dia menendang pintu gudang itu keras-keras. Pelampiasan yang salah, selain membuat kakinya sakit, amarahnya juga akan bertambah karena rasa sakit itu.

"Hei, jangan ngamuk begitu!" kata Matt kesal. Dia melirik jam tangan yang dia pakai akhir-akhir ini. "Shit! Jam tanganku mati!" umpatnya.

"Apa gunanya waktu disaat begini?" tanya Mello.

"Penampakan di gudang ini biasanya berkisar pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Anak-anak yang memberitahuku. Nah, biasanya penampakannya muncul jam 21.00 lewat-lewat dikit lah… kalo kita bisa keluar sebelum itu maka kita ga akan liat penampakannya." Jelas Matt.

"Oh, gitu? Berarti kita masih punya waktu banyak buat kabur!" kata Mello lega. Matt menatapnya dengan tatapan 'WTH'. "Dengar ya, dilihat dari posisi bulan dari jendela, sekarang baru jam 20.15! jadi kita masih punya waktu 1 jam kurang kan?"

"Betul juga… kita tidak boleh menyerah, Mello!" sorak Matt senang.

"Gimana kalo kita ancurin aja jendelanya pake cara yang lain?" usul Mello.

"Ok. Kamu cari benda buat mecahinnya disebelah sana dan aku sebelah sini," kata Matt. Tapi belum juga dia jalan 2 langkah, Mello menarik bajunya. "Mello?"

"Matt, jangan bercanda deh…" kata Mello. "Masa kamu mau kita mencar disini? Gimana kalo salah 1 dari kita ngeliat penampakan terus langsung pingsan? Kamu mau ninggalin aku sendirian di pojokan sana? Kamu punya hati ga sih?" ocehnya Panjang lebar.

KRIK… KRIK…

Matt kebingungan. _'Napa nih si Mello? Ga biasanya dia ngoceh ga karuan gini…' _batinnya. "Err, intinya adalah…?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Aku ga percaya hantu itu ada! Hal yang ga bisa dijelaskan secara logika dan dibuktikan secara nyata itu pasti ga ada! Tapi dalam keadaan begini kita harus tetap bersama! Lagian aku juga takut kamu kenapa-napa kalo jalan-jalan sendirian di kegelapan kaya begini! Bukan berarti aku takut, aku Cuma cemas sama kamu!" Mello ngoceh lagi.

Awalnya Matt ga ngeh sama maksudnya dia. Tapi begitu dia mencerna apa yang dikatakan Mello, dia tersenyum. "Ok, kita cari bersama-sama." Katanya sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Mello.

Mello blushing, bahkan dalam kegelapan begini Matt bisa melihat sembutat merah muda diwajah cowo didepannya itu. "Kamu lucu sekali kalo blushing, Mels~" katanya.

"Eh? Memangnya kelihatan!" Mello kaget. Dia tambah blushing.

"Bahkan dalam kegelapan begini aku bisa melihatnya loh~" tapi kemudian, Matt sadar akan sesuatu yang daritadi udah diomongin, tapi baik Mello, Matt dan author sendiri baru sadarin sekarang. "'Kegelapan'?"

Mereka berdua menatap sinar yang daritadi menyinari mereka. Ternyata sinar bulan dari luar, sementara lampu didalam gudangnya sendiri daritadi disko-disko ga jelas gitu deh, terus mati total.

SIIING…

Seketika, suasana hening total. Cahaya disko tadi udah ilang kemana tau, tergantikan oleh sinar remang-remang romantis tapi horror.

"Matt~~" Mello nyaris mewek. Pegangannya pada baju Matt makin mengencang. Kepribadiannya berubah 180o, dari iblis penindas mendadak jadi anak kecil cengeng.

"Ia ia, Mels. Aku disini koq…" kata Matt yang mulai ikutan parno, apalagi Mello udah mau mewek gini. Dia membenarkan letak gogglenya yang tadi rada-rada melenceng gara-gara abis ngepel bolak-balik. "Aku ga kemana-mana koq."

Mello mengangguk kecil. Imut banget! Matt tersenyum sedikit, kemudian dia menggandeng tangan kanan Mello(kyaa! Co cweet!). "Jangan lepaskan tanganku, ok?" katanya. Lagi-lagi Mello mengangguk. Matt menelan ludah. Sebenarnya tersembunyi kekawatiran lain dalam dirinya selain fakta bahwa mereka bisa melihat penampakan kapan saja, yaitu:

Perasaannya terhadap cowo yang sedang digandengnya. Ya, anda tidak salah baca(siapa juga yang salah baca!). perasaan Matt terhadap Mello. Perasaan yang sudah terpendam sejak entah-kapan-tau.

Bukankah suasananya cocok sekali? Terkunci diruang rahasia berduaan… malam-malam… ditengah kegelapan… ada matras(!)… semuanya sudah sempurna. Hanya 1 kekurangannya, yaitu penampakan yang bisa muncul kapan saja dan 'mengganggu' mereka nanti.

"Matt," panggil Mello tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" sahut Matt kaget. Maklum, barusan aja dia lagi 'ngayal'. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan bilang siapapun tentang insiden ini," kata Mello lagi. "Aku bisa mati malu kalo ketauan sama mereka." Ancamnya. Aura horror yang tadinya udah ga menyelimutinya mendadak terasa lagi.

Matt ga bisa nyembunyiin nyengirnya. "Ngasih tau apa? Kita kekurung berdua?" tanyanya. "Atau… kenyataan bahwa seorang Mihail Keehl takut sama yang namanya hantu yang katanya ga bisa dijelaskan secara logika dan dibuktikan secara nyata?"

"Matt!" desis Mello kesal. Sekarang sudah sepenuhnya kembali jadi Mello sang penindas. "Kau… kalau kau berani mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang itu pada mereka… aku akan benar-benar…"

"Benar-benar apa? Nangis? Hhe, Mels, sometimes you're just so adorable," goda Matt. Dia terkekeh-kekeh geli, Mello menatapnya kesal. "Ayolah, Mels. Jangan marah. Aku kan hanya bercan—"

Omongan Matt terputus ketika tiba-tiba Mello menarik kerah bajunya. Kemudian yang dia rasakan selanjutnya adalah, rasa coklat di bibir manis Mello. Mello menciumnya! Kyaa! *nosebleed ditempat*

Mata Matt terbuka lebar, dia masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mulut Matt masih terbuka ditengah-tengah omongannya, dan Mello memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membiarkan lidahnya masuk sebelum Matt menutup mulutnya kembali.

Akhirnya Matt sadar sepenuhnya akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan cepat, dia memeluk pinggang Mello dan menariknya lebih dekat dan kemudian membalas lumatan bibir manis Mello. Mello melingkarkan tangannya dileher Matt dan memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah mereka bertarung untuk mengendalikan keadaan.

Sayangnya, mereka juga juga manusia! Punya rasa punya hati! Jangan samakan dengan pisau belati!

Ahem, maksudnya mereka masih butuh udara untuk bernafas. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa(bukan karena mereka mau), mereka memisahkan bibir mereka. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mereka hanya saling menatap wajah masing-masing.

"Wow…" Matt memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu. "Untuk apa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya, ga mau ge-er duluan.

"Soalnya lo berisik banget, bego," jawab Mello ketus. Matt sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, tapi… "Lagipula… aku memang ingin melakukannya dari dulu."

"Eh?"

"Kau betul-betul bodoh, Matty, bila selama ini kau tidak sadar akan perasaanku!" Mello geleng-geleng prihatin.

"Eh?"

"Jadi kau betul-betul tidak sadar?" tanya Mello lagi.

"Eh?"

"'Eh' sekali lagi sama dengan gigi depan rontok semua," ancam Mello. Akhirnya Matt berhasil menahan dirinya biar ga ngomong 'Eh' lagi.

"Tapi tadi itu… kelihatannya bukan kali pertama kau berciuman… sepertinya kau sangat ahli. Dengan siapa kau berlatih?" tanya Matt curiga. Padahal itu adalah ciuman pertamanya yang berarti! Dia tidak mau Mello menganggap ciuman dengannya sudah basi.

"Err, promise me you will not laugh," kata Mello. Matt mengangguk pelan. "Aku… berlatih… dengan coklat."

Matt cengok akut ditempat. "Sori, Mels. Kayanya tadi kupingku kemasukan debu. Kamu latian sama apa?" tanyanya, takut dia salah denger.

"GUE BILANG GUE LATIAN SAMA KAMBING! PUAS LO!" Mello teriak tepat didepan kuping Matt pake toa. Matt budeg mendadak. "Lo bikin gue keliatan kaya orang bego tau ga!"

"Yah, maap… kirain gue salah denger gitu…" Matt ngotak-ngatik(?) kupingnya yang budeg sebelah. "Tapi… latian pake coklat aja bisa kaya gitu. Gimana kalo sama orang biasa?" goda Matt.

"Mmhm…" Mello manggut-manggut. Dia mendorong Matt hingga membentur tembok. "Mau coba latian sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Well, why not?" Matt tersenyum sebelum akhirnya—

Tapi ga jadi.

Kenapa?

Soalnya udah jam 21.00.

Ada apa jam 21.00?

Ada Opera Van Java! *ditabok*

Ahem. Anyway, back to the story…

Matt dan Mello terbengong-bengong melihat 'sesuatu' itu ditengah gudang olahraga. 'sesuatu' itu balas menatap mereka dan ikutan bengong. Lha?

"Maaf… aku mengganggu ya?" kata si hantu akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Ok, Mello. Tetap tenang. Aku ada disampingmu, ok?" bisik Matt pada Mello yang udah pucat setengah mati setengah idup. "Ng, anu yuurei-san? Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggumu koq. Ng, kebetulan kami terkunci disini dan tidak bisa keluar." Kata Matt berusaha berani padahal aslinya udah kebelet pengen ke WC.

"Eh, tidak mengganggu koq. Tapi soal kekunci, bukannya kalian sendiri yang menguncinya biar bisa berduaan?" tuduh si hantu.

"Enak aja! Emang kita maniak! Baru juga jadian beberapa detik yang lalu!"

"Kyaa! Takut!" si hantu malah ngumpet dibalik tumpukan bola basket. Matt bengong. Nih beneran hantu yang bikin seorang anak meninggal bukan sih?

"Anu… kayanya kamu ga jahat… tapi koq bisa ada anak yang meninggal gara-gara kamu ya?" Matt memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Eh?" si hantu berusaha mengingat-ngingat. "Oh! Dia! Dia sih mati kepeleset sendiri! Lagian kita juga jadi temen koq!" katanya ceria. "Tuh, ada dibelakang kamu!"

"Heh?" Matt nengok mendadak. Seorang berlumuran darah ternyata daritadi lagi nemplok dipunggungnya dia.

"Hai…"

"GYAAH!"

("Suara apaan sih tuh? Ga mungkin maling kan?" kata Mr. Jemmy)

"Mello! Sadarlah! Jangan pingsan sendirian! Pingsan ajak-ajak kek!" Matt mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mello yang lunglai. Barusan aja, si blonde itu pingsan. Gara-gara ditamparin Matt pake bola basket dia jadi bangun lagi.

"Tenang saja~ kami ga jahat koq~" kata hantu yang berlumuran darah. "Memang alasan kami berada disini karena kami masih memiliki urusan yang belum selesai. Tapi kami bukan jenis hantu yang pendendam. Yang laen aja yang nanggepinnya pada lebay."

"Mau pendendam mau ngga gue ga peduli! Keluarin gue dari sini! Mamii!" Mello njerit-njerit gajhe. Akhirnya terpaksa mulutnya disumpel paka kain pel sama Matt.

Matt tiba-tiba mendapat ide brilian. "Ah, yuurei-san. Bisa kami minta tolong?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Minta tolong apa?" tanya si hantu.

"Begini…" Matt membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka. Si hantu transparan dan si hantu berlumuran darah mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi tolong ya~!"

"Ok!" kata si hantu transparan semangat.

"Mr. Jemmy? Hmm… kayanya dia orang yang sama dengan yang ngunciin aku disini deh…" kata si hantu yang berlumuran darah.

"Itu artinya dia yang ga sengaja membuat kamu terbunuh?"

"… kekeke. Time for revenge!" (Pak Jemmy yang malang)

Begitu akhirnya kedua hantu edan itu keluar dari gudang, Mello menatap cowo berambut merah disebelahnya penasaran. "Kamu minta apaan ke mereka?" tanyanya.

"Oh, ga banyak. Cuma hal kecil yang bisa semua orang lakukan," Matt angkat bahu. "Pokoqnya, kita seneng mereka juga bakal seneng." Katanya.

"Hmm…" Mello manggut-manggut. "Well, shall we continue?" kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

"Saya tadi udah cek, tapi ga ada siapa-siapa koq, bu," kata Mr. Jemmy.

"Tidak! Pasti ada 2 orang murid saya disana! Tadi saya yang menyuruh mereka membersihkan gudang koq!" kata Ms. Teressa keras kepala. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju gudang olahraga barat, tempat dimana Matt dan Mello seharusnya berada.

"Huh, ya sudah kalo ibu bersikeras…" kata Mr. Jemmy sambil mengeluarkan kunci gudang dari kantung celananya. "Jangan salahkan saya kalo didalam ga ada apa-apa…"

Mr. Jemmy memasukkan kunci kedalam gudang kunci sementara Ms. Teressa menanti dibelakangnya dengan was-was. Kelihatannya guru itu tahu mengenai legenda 'jam 9 malam'. Akhirnya, pintu gudang olahraga terbuka.

"Haloo~ ada orang disini?" panggil Mr. Jemmy.

"Matt? Mello?" panggil Ms. Teressa.

SIIING…

Tidak ada jawaban… kemudian keduanya mulai merinding dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Udara mendadak jadi dingin, sedingin kutub utara. Apa yang terjadi!

"_**Balas dendam…" **_tiba-tiba, si hantu transparan dan si hantu berlumuran darah muncul didepan mereka.

"GYAAAA!" jerit Mr. Jemmy dan Ms. Teressa. Keduanya langsung ngibrit terkencing-kencing karena 2 setan itu.

"Gyahahaha! Lihat muka mereka!" kata si transparan.

"Huwahaha! Mission complete! Dengan begini aku bisa kea lam baka dengan tenang!" kata si berlumuran darah. "Tapi… kenapa si Mr. Jemmy ga nambah tua ya?"

"Udahlah~ yang penting mission accomplished!" kata si transparan. "Misi kita adalah:menakut-nakuti semua orang yang berusaha masuk kesini kan?"

"Ya. Biar 2 orang itu tidak diganggu saat sedang melakukan 'kegiatan' mereka!" kata si berlumuran darah. "Ayo! Lanjutkan misi kita!"

~The End~

Jadi begitulah… 2 hantu itu disuru ngawasin gudang sementara duo M itu 'seneng-seneng' didalem… gajhe? Eniwei, I need review! Silahkan tekan tombol review yang dengan baik hati sudah disediakan…


End file.
